tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Acquiesce
"i mean, the crown's part of your skull and everything holy shit" ~ Acquiesce, displaying a cursory knowledge of anatomy Acquiesce is a tagger on TF2Tags, who joined the site in 2012 on September the 14th. He hails from the barren plains of Greater Western Sydney in the mythical continent of Aussieland. When he joined, he was an unknown, wee young scrub. Today, he is still an unknown, wee young scrub, except several years older. He's also one of the 2 admins for this wiki. Go and give him a poke if there's something you need help with. History Despite his early start in 2012 (earlier than even some esteemed veterans such as Relk_Cehi) and a reasonable tagging track record, Acquiesce was a relative non-entity on the site until early 2016; his habit of entering sudden, long hiatuses meant he missed a lot of what are considered major events in the site's history. In chronological order, they were: # Oct. 23, 2012 to Feb. 9, 2013 - Brought on after a string of low-scoring submissions tarnished the naïve little 14-year-old's enthusiasm. # May 23, 2013 to Jan. 6, 2014 - 7-month long memory failure. # Dec. 18, 2014 to Nov. 7, 2015 - Disappeared inexplicably for almost an entire year. # Apr. 06, 2016 to N/A - Sudden exodus from which he was never heard from again. It'd be more informative to list the events that Acquiesce wasn't a part of; he was absent during such famed shitstorms as the Bring Back Misses riot, the Caitlyn Jenner fiasco, and the early misadventures of A Fucking Idiot. Furthermore, he missed the inception of the TF2Tags wiki (both of them) and many of the numerous interpersonal dust-ups among users of the site, as well as TWO April Fool's events! He hoped to reinstate his presence for good this time, pinky swear. It seemed like he was in it for the long run, anyhow; he became the 6th person to achieve the elusive rank of Hale's Own on 16th March, 2016 (coincidentally also his 18th birthday), thanks to a long run of high scores and a timely birthday present from M3Lucas (in the form of a critbomb). Unfortunately, after his latest vanishing that statement can be called false. Relationships "well, anyone who knows how to swear in Polish is fine by me" ~ Acquiesce, commenting about walrusaccent Acquiesce takes a mostly neutral approach towards other users out of caution, mostly due to the volatile site environment and also due to the fact that he doesn't have proper chats with most of the members with which to form a concerted judgment. He is regarded mostly neutrally or positively by other users; a direct consequence of both the aforementioned ambivalence as well as his frequent disappearances. However, he is Steam friends with the following users, either by receiving a request or by being given permission to send one: * Ashton Doovis * DannyFantom * EGG-Z * Expand * Le Tryhard Hunter * Marmot * Meta Breakers * Player 1 + Player 2 * Relk_Cehi * Walumancer Tagging Highlights * Said 'faggot' without getting banned. HAHAHA, IT GOT DELETED! After like, two years, no less! Rest in peace, you magnificent meme. * Made an Collector's item with the original, eye-searing maroon colour before it got changed. * Accidentally copied a previously-posted tag and somehow managed to get more crits than the original. Sorry, Phillip. * Made a set with 89 items in it. * Made a second amendment joke and got upvoted. * Made an MLP reference inside of a set and didn't get downvoted to oblivion. (April Fools doesn't count.) * Got noticed by Dos-senpai. Retroactively an achievement, now that Dos is much less active. Trivia * Acquiesce has clocked up ~1900 hours in Team Fortress 2. He plays pretty much all classes without much problem (read: doesn't get stomped quite as often as he used to), but has the most playtime on Sniper, Scout and Spy. * Acquiesce unironically wears an Anger as Sniper, and wasted Color No. 216-910-216 on it. (He justifies the former with the fact that he got it from a random drop, and the latter because lilac is pretty.) * Acquiesce Pyro is complete and utter cancer. A screenshot is forthcoming, but all you really need to know is that he uses the Pyromancer's Mask AND the Reserve Shooter. What a twat. * Some of Acquiesce previous usernames on the site included "No Time Toulouse", "Like A Bauxite" and "Schmordy", which were (respectively) a Monty Python reference, a cheap pun, and a weird nickname from his older brother. His current name was a dictionary word that he liked. * Acquiesce Wikia username (his name as it appears on this wiki) is Piscine. * Acquiesce has a habit of deleting submissions with negative or low scores because he's a fucking coward out of embarrassment. In the past, these have included a reference to PewDiePie (a big no-no among the userbase), a Bazinga joke (tsk tsk) and some other flat jokes that got on the wrong side of the site's fickle tastes. * Acquiesce also has a habit of commenting on his own submissions, either to post disclaimers or just to make stupid footnotes. * Acquiesce also has the ninth most Critted tag on the site. Category:Taggers Category:Generation 1